


Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart

by poorwayfairingstranger



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, First Kiss, Illustrator Will, M/M, Tom writes the winnie the pooh books, Will has a daughter, Winnie the Pooh - Freeform, dad will schofield, no infidelity here i promise, tw character death mentioned, will schofield is bisexual and tom is gay but its the 20s so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorwayfairingstranger/pseuds/poorwayfairingstranger
Summary: "If you live to be a hundred, I hope I live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live a day without you." -Winnie the Pooh-Tom writes childrens poetry. Will and his daughter love to draw his stories. When Will gets hired by Tom to illustrate his new book called "Winnie the Pooh", their new friendship becomes something more.
Relationships: Thomas Blake/William Schofield, Tom Blake/Will Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! yet another fic! this has been in the working for like 3 weeks idk why it took me so long but rip
> 
> thanks to wally for helping me developing and betaing ily! 
> 
> anywho here is my illustrator will/author tom au i hope you enjoy

1924

“Please, Daddy, just one more story?” William Schofields daughter, Agnes smiled up at him. She did this every night, tucked into their shared bed in the Schofields tiny flat. Aggie would stare up at him with her round, pleading eyes and ask him to read her just one more story.

“Just one more, pinky promise?” Will extended his pinky to her, and with a serious face she intertwined their pinkies. They grinned at each other, giggling quietly. 

Will moved his arm to around his daughter’s shoulders, pulling her close as they both snuggled into bed. Aggie wore a simple silk nightgown, one of very few that she could wear without complaining that it was ‘too scratchy’. She was very particular in the way she did things, certain foods couldn’t touch each other, only specific colors and textures on clothing, and the most important: reading Thomas Blake’s books every night. “When We Were Very Young” was a collection of children's poetry, one story in particular about a teddy bear. It was a simple story, the teddy bear is sad that he is so fat, deciding that he wants to become skinny like the other dolls in his toy box. Only after he meets the king of France, a stout man nicknamed ‘The Handsome’, does the bear become proud of his chubbiness. It was a heartwarming little story, one about positivity for people of any size- which was something not frequently seen in books of the time. 

He read to her as she dozed off, telling about the bear's adventures as she mumbled along the words. Will kissed her on the forehead and tried to leave, but she grabbed his hand and asked him for please, just one more story?

“Now, Aggie, you wouldn’t want to break a pinky promise now would you?” Will whispered in fake seriousness.

The young girl’s eyes widened, “No, Daddy, of course not! I’ll go to sleep, promise.” 

Will held her for a little while longer, combing his fingers through her soft dark hair. She was looking more and more like her mother every day. Beautiful chocolate brown hair, round bright eyes. Will loved her so much, but would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart break. The thought that Aggie would have to grow up without a mother was hard enough as it was, but Will hadn’t yet been able to bring himself to explain to Aggie how she died. 

Pushing the thoughts away so as to not get pulled into the black hole of grief that he fought against every day, Will silently slid out of bed. He set the book on the bedside table and slipped out the bedroom door. He took a folder of art from one of the cabinets and set himself up on the round kitchen table. The rough surface of the table made it difficult to draw sometimes, but Will was used to it. He had been drawing the small doodles for years now, ever since Aggie became captivated by the story. The small drawings always made her happy, so Will decided to make her a big project. 

Detailed drawings of the teddy bear alongside Aggie’s childhood imaginary friend, a boy named Christopher Robin. The short, sandy-haired boy had been the main focus of many of Aggie’s drawings when she was younger, but as time went on she eventually stopped drawing him, almost forgetting him. Will never forgot, though, and this was a perfect way to tie the two worlds of childhood and growing up together. 

So Will worked and worked, drawing and discarding and erasing and coloring. Eventually he grew exhausted, working all day and then coming home to stay up late. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but he wanted nothing more than to make his daughter happy. 

Things were getting stressful for him; Aggie had been acting out more. Being seven years old and yet not being able to control her impulses and having meltdowns. Will tried to comfort her the best he could, but neither of them knew what was wrong. She got overwhelmed easily, crying and not being able to talk to Will in large crowds or after sudden loud noises. Sometimes- and these were the really bad days- one thing would set her off and she would sit in the corner of their room with her hands over her ears and her knees brought to her chest, rocking back and forth.

It wasn’t easy for Will during these days, nor was it easy for Aggie. But Will tried to remind himself of the good days they have, days filled with laughing together and reading stories and drawing pictures together. 

Will looked down at the pages, happy with the progress he had. Her birthday was in three days, and Will had just one more thing he had to do. Deciding it was too late to go tonight, he made a mental note to get the final piece right after dropping Aggie at her school the next day because he had the workday off.

He cleaned up the drawings, placing them neatly back into his folder and sliding it back into its hiding place before making his way back into their bedroom. Having to support the two of them on a low salary business job, Will could only afford a singular bedroom flat. He dreamed about having enough money for them, being able to spoil Aggie with all the toys and books in the world. But he couldn’t, so Will supposed the closest he could get was a good birthday present. 

-

Thomas Blake lived in a house closer to the outskirts of town, in a quieter part of the city. He was able to sit outside under the tree in his front yard and write without being interrupted. And that’s exactly where Will found him.

“Are you...Thomas Blake?” Will asked timidly, adjusting the folder that was now tucked under his arm.

“I- um, yes, I am. Why do you ask?” It came off as rude, but Tom had had an experience with someone who was a fan of his work who bothered him day after day, and he was afraid that the mysterious man in front of him was doing the same. 

“My name is Will Schofield and...well- me and my daughter are huge fans of your books-”

“I see where this is going,” Tom cut him off, standing up quickly, “Please, sir, if you could leave me alone while I work.”

“I don’t mean to bother you, this will only take a few minutes,” Will fumbled with the folder before holding out his hand, “Please, just a moment?”

Tom sighed, feeling a soft spot for this Will person. He ignored his outstretched hand and walked inside his house, leaving the door open behind him as an invitation for Will to enter. 

Scrambling up the steps, Will peaked inside his folder to make sure everything was there. He nervously began to ramble, thanking Tom for letting him come in and expressing his affection towards the books. 

“Please, I’m quite busy, can you just… show me what you want to show me,” Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Will felt insecure, freezing up and regretting his decision to come here. Wanting to get this done as quick as possible, he started to pull out an assortment of drawings. Ones of the bear and Aggie and Christopher Robin, all little doodles gently colored in with bright colored pencils. 

Snapping out of his annoyed daze, Tom gazed at the pictures in awe. “Did you draw these?” His eyes were wide with amazement. Will nodded timidly, slowly taking out more of his pictures. Tom looked over his shoulder and gave him a glance. There’s more?

Soon the entire table was filled with the pictures, a sandy-haired boy and a girl with braids playing with a teddy bear. Spinning, dancing, laughing. Just pure childhood joy encapsulated in the soft strokes of the pencil. 

Tom held two papers in each hand, looking at them like they were a precious treasure, like Will had walked in and handed him gold coins. “My fucking god… marry me,” He muttered. Will knew it was a joke, just an offhand remark of excitement, but he found himself flustered for a moment. 

“My daughter- we read your book every night, she loves it. Specifically the Teddy Bear one at the end. Calls it her ‘Pooh Bear’. I’ve always done art, and she wanted me to draw her and her pooh bear together. I suppose I became a bit obsessed with drawing them.” Will rambled on, “But I just- the smile it brought to her face was something that no other book had ever done. I don’t think I’ve seen her that happy to play with toys or see her friends.” He quieted for a moment as the impact of what he said hit Tom.

He knew he wrote poetry for children to enjoy, but the thought of a child loving his poetry so much that her father comes to meet him face-to-face and thank him is nothing Tom could have ever imagined. It made him giddy, knowing that at least one child in the world was a definite fan of his work.

The two stood staring, grinning at each other. Something had just clicked, they both felt that this would be a pivotal moment in their lives. Will had suddenly stopped feeling guilty for interrupting Tom’s day, and Tom was more ecstatic than he had ever been. Dropping the pictures onto the table he moved forward, extending his hand.

“Tom Blake, how would you like to draw pictures for my books?”

-

Will came home in shock. He had left the house on a mission to express his gratitude towards an author and get a birthday present, but he came back with a boosted ego and a job. But he had no time to relish in his emotions, he had to prepare for tonight. Along with getting the pictures signed, Tom agreed to come over for dinner and meet Aggie. It was a request that Will didn’t think he would go through with, but before he knew it he was giving Tom his address, telling him to be in apartment B at seven p.m. 

Will made a list of things he had to do, get Aggie, help her with her schoolwork, clean the house, and make dinner. Shooting a quick glance at the clock he saw it was three. ‘Shit, I’m late to get Aggie,’ He thought to himself, dropping his bag at the door and rushing to the school.

A few minutes later Will arrived at the school. Aggie sat on the front steps, rushing into Will’s arms.

“Daddy, you’re back!” She exclaimed, “I thought you were leaving me, like Mummy did.”

Will froze, suddenly struck with grief. Any mention of his late wife made Will want to curl up and be buried in the cold ground next to her. He knew Aggie didn’t mean to make him feel the way he did, but tears threatened to rise nonetheless. He cleared the large lump in his throat, taking a deep breath to compose himself before speaking again.

“Now, love, you know your mummy didn’t want to leave you. She loved you very much, just as I do.” Holding her tiny face in his hands, Will kneeled down and pressed their foreheads together. 

Aggie giggled and jumped forward, wrapping her small arms around Will’s neck. They stood, hand in hand, and began to walk towards their home. Will couldn’t help but look at Aggie, comparing her bouncy curls to that of Violet’s. In a flash, she was there.

“Will, can you help me zip my dress please?” Violet asked quietly, emerging from their shared bedroom. She had her hair held over her shoulder, pulled out of the way of the zipper by her hand. A beautiful set of pearls lay across her neck, the white dress splayed open across her porcelain skin. It ruffled at the bottom, the fabric twisting and turning into itself just as the sea would. 

Will blushed slightly, the intimacy of seeing his newly married wife with her skin exposed. It was nothing he was opposed to, nothing he strayed away from even, but the sudden closeness of his hands to her bare skin made color rise to his cheeks. His fingers found their way obediently to the zipper near the small of her back, pulling it slowly up. Will felt each click of the zipper teeth drawn together, dragging it to the top of her neck. Violet smiled and spun around, watching as the dress puffed out. Her fingers rested gently on the space in between the v-cut of the dress and her necklace. The beautiful white lace snagged on one of her fingernails, and Will reached forward to unhook it. He gently took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” Will murmured, pulling her close to him. He pressed a soft kiss to her nose, smiling as she laughed. Pressing their foreheads together, Will leaned in slowly-

“Daddy, did you hear what I was saying?” Aggie questioned, cocking her head slightly. 

“I’m sorry, what were you saying? I just got lost in my head for a moment,” Will muttered, trying to snap out of his daydream of Violet. He missed her with all his heart, but he shouldn’t be letting that get in the way of the time he spends with his daughter. 

“I was saying how I found a bear today, he looked just like my pooh bear! Clara owned her, but she said I could play with it while at school.” She talked excitedly, tapping her fingers against her leg as she did. 

This was something Will had noticed about her, Aggie was always fidgety when it came to certain circumstances. When she would have meltdowns or get angry, she would pull at her hair and cover her face. When she was happy she would rock on her heels or tap her fingers against her leg. It was a little quirk, Will had decided one day, something that’s just special to her. But every time he tried to remind himself that it was just a quirk, just a little unique personality trait, something felt off. Nothing was wrong with his daughter, but she wasn’t like the rest of her classmates. While they were upgrading to nicer toys and prettier clothes, Aggie would wear the same dress as many days of the week as she could. She talked about Pooh Bear constantly incorporating him into everything she did. Will wasn’t worried, per se, more intrigued as to what could be different about his daughter from the rest of her friends.

“So, Aggie, I have a surprise for you,” Will smiled down at the small girl, squeezing her hand gently, “You know how your birthday is in a few days? Well I wanted to give you your present today.”

Agnes looked up at him and her eyebrow twitched slightly. She was intrigued. 

“The author of Pooh Bear-” He started, but was quickly interrupted by his daughter.

“T. Blake.” 

Will grinned, “Yes. His name is Thomas, and I met him today. He is going to come over for dinner.” Aggie's eyes filled with the same wonder as Tom’s did when he had seen Will’s illustrations, and it filled him with pride. 

“Dinner?” She gawked in amazement. 

“Yes, and that is where I will give you your birthday present.” Will’s lips turned up into a small smile.

-

Will stepped out of their room hesitantly, seeing Aggie setting the table. “How do I look?”

The girl turned around and looked him up and down, a finger tapping her chin. “Like the most prettiest boy in the whole big wide world!” She giggled and ran to hug his leg. 

“Okay, Tom should be here any minute, do you have the table set?” Will pulled at his sleeves, wondering if having them rolled up above the crook of his elbows gave off a more casual impression than he wanted it to. He decided to stop overthinking it, just getting dinner prepared. 

Aggie twirled around the room, chattering about the questions she would ask Mr. Blake as Will prepared the meat pies. A quiet knock on the door made them both perk up, and Aggie rushed to answer the door as Will took a quick look at his reflection in the dark metal of the stovetop. He brushed his hair to the side and made sure nothing was in his teeth, he wanted to impress Tom.

Will took a step to the edge of the kitchen and peeked around the wall connecting the living area and the kitchen. He watched as Aggie helped Tom with his coat, then grabbed his hand and led him to the table placed in between the kitchen and the living room, not quite in one or the other. The Schofields had the table placed where it was so that they could listen to the radio as they ate, sometimes having a ‘daddy-daughter dance’ as Aggie loved to call it after they finished their food. They would waltz around the dimly lit room, Will’s large hands enveloping Aggie’s small ones, her toes balancing on the ends on his shoes. Swaying back and forth to jazz or hopping up and down until their legs cramped to swing, Will would twirl and dip and spin Aggie. He believed that those moments with Aggie were blessed upon him from his sweet Vi, looking down on them.

They all took their seats and Will poured the group water. Aggie wiggled in her chair, but Will noticed she still hadn’t said anything yet. She simply sat tapping on her leg as she always did, staring in awe at Tom like she had never seen another person before. 

“So you must be Agnes, is that correct?” Tom grinned at the girl, and Aggie nodded excitedly. “Your daddy has told me how much you like the Teddy Bear poem in my book.”

Again, she nodded, and Will picked up on the fact that she wasn’t going to talk anytime soon. She did this sometimes when overwhelmed or overly happy, which she was right now.

“Yes, she was given the book by her mother,” Will regretted his response immediately, even though it was the truth. He quickly made eye contact with Tom and shook his head, silently begging Tom not to ask for an elaboration. 

Tom nodded a slow, knowing nod, but Will could still see the curiosity in his eyes. “Well, the food is great!” 

They all nodded in agreement and ate their food quietly. Will kept catching Tom watching him. The two men made small talk, and Aggie listened intently. As their conversation died down, Will brought out Aggie’s birthday present. It wasn’t wrapped, only a loose sheet of paper.

The faded creme paper showed a small girl standing next to a young boy, the teddy bear that Aggie loved in between them. Even though it was in a very minimalistic cartoon style, Aggie could tell that the girl with the braids was herself. When Will revealed the signature of Tom’s in the corner of the page, the young girl shot out of the chair and wrapped her arms around Will’s waist. She squeezed tightly, and Will could feel her smile against his torso. Aggie looked up at him, placing her chin right about his belly button. Her uneven teeth were displayed in a grin, and her eyes were nothing short of pure joy. 

“You like it?” Will whispered, ruffling her hair. Aggie nodded excitedly and let go of her gripping hug to stare at the image again. She ran her finger over the soft pink filling in the cartoon dress, then moved to her own pink dress, the one she wore to school that day.

Will smiled down at her, then took a quick glance at Tom. He was met with Tom’s eyes already on him, a smile almost as big as Aggie’s. His genuine excitement for Aggie’s joy made Will’s insides warm. 

“T. Blake,” Aggie whispered, voice quiet but content. It was the only words she said that night.

-

The weeks of Tom and Will working together were exciting and new. Will found out what the story was- he knew Aggie was going to love it- and started to figure out which of his drawings would go with the already existing story and which ones would have to be completely new drawings. It was meticulous and tedious work, but Will enjoyed it. His previous job of sorting and filing paperwork was quite boring, but working with Tom allowed him to think outside of the box. 

“Does this look good?” Will asked, holding up an image.

“Will, you’ve shown me all your images, and I say they all look good. Let’s face it, I’m biased. I love all your art.” Tom chided, but the praise was all truth. A flustering blush rose to Will’s cheeks. 

They continued working, passing pencils or ink to each other or joking quietly. 

“So what exactly got you and Aggie to like my books so much? I don’t think you’ve ever told me.” Tom wondered aloud after a long stretch of silence. 

Will momentarily faltered at the question. He exhaled through his nose. A long moment passed and Tom opened his mouth to tell Will he didn’t have to answer, but Will spoke before he could complete the sentence.

“My wife, Violet, gave Aggie that book one day. They were just in a shop in town and Violet thought Aggie would love it. She was also about to have our second child. But there were some… complications during her birth and…” He trailed off tearfully. Tom didn’t know what to do. He put his hand on Will’s shoulder. It was quite awkward, but Will started talking again.

“So, after she passed Aggie grew a strong attachment to the book. She didn’t understand why her mummy was gone. So we have bonded over Pooh Bear so she knows I’m never going away. I just...I adore her, she’s so kind and gentle and so much like her mother.” Will chuckled sadly. 

“I know you miss her.” Tom offered. 

“It’s okay, I gave myself time to grieve. But you know, it’s hard sometimes.” He sighed again, raking a hand through his untamed hair. 

“Yeah, I understand. I know it’s not the same, but my dad died when I was pretty young. He was the one who taught me to write and come up with stories. It’s funny how death can bring people together.” Tom didn’t say it as a joke, because it wasn’t. He was just thinking out loud. But it earned a sharp, sarcastic laugh from Will. 

“Yes, funny.”

They left it at that. After an awkward silence, they began to discuss the book again. Tom was thinking of different names for characters, describing what he wanted and Will would do small sketches or doodles. So far they had a tiger and a piglet. The drawings were minimal and cartoon-y and Tom was in love. He was so surprised at Will’s talent, especially after he said he had never seriously studied art as a teenager or young adult.

They chattered happily with each other, but Tom wasn’t able to get Will’s wife off his mind. What was she like? Would Tom have liked her? What were her hobbies? These questions swam around his head, but Tom tried to push them away. He didn’t want to upset Will in the slightest. Seeing the tears in Will’s eyes made Tom make a silent vow to himself that the next time he saw Will hurt like that, he would do anything to make it better. 

Tom wasn’t great at comforting people, but something felt different with Will. It was like they knew exactly what to say to each other to make it all better. Whether it’s whispering affirmations or small smiles when the other had a bad day, they just felt connected like that. 

“Tom, are you coming over for dinner again tonight?” Will asked, starting on another drawing of Piglet. Tom hummed a response and the two grinned at each other. They liked this routine, meet in the morning, work until lunch, have lunch together and listen to music, work again, then pick up Aggie and eat dinner at Will’s house. 

It was surprisingly intimate, spending the entire day together most days of the week, but neither seemed to mind it. 

“Will, I need to tell you something,” Tom said quietly, nervous at what his response would be “It’s important for you to know if we plan to continue working together.”

Will set his pencil down, turning to Tom. “What is it?”

“I am a homosexual. I fancy men.” He felt himself getting more nervous. Will made him feel safe, made him feel comfortable with himself. If he didn’t support Tom with this, Tom didn’t know what he’d do. 

“Alright,” Will started, clearly pondering this new information. But unlike when Tom told his old business partners, Will didn’t glare at him or look him up and down in disgust. Just as he expected, Will made him feel comfortable. “Don’t worry, you’re safe with me.” Will offered him a smile. 

‘Oh, Will, you have no idea.’ Tom thought, smiling down at his paper. 

-

“She’s asleep, we can get back to work,” Will says quietly, tip-toeing out of their shared bedroom to where Tom sat the table. He flipped lazily through the notebook full of writing and sketches before closing it and pushing it aside.

“We’ve worked hard enough today. What’ya say we have a drink? Ya got anythin’?” He asked, eyes following Will as he walked around the kitchen. Tom had been spending most nights this week eating dinner with the Schofield’s. Aggie quite enjoyed Tom’s company, and Will would be lying if he said he didn’t. 

Will pulled out a bottle of whisky and two gleaming glasses. They both made their way to the couch in the living area, sitting down. Their shoulders were close to touching, and Tom suppresses the urge to scoot closer. No matter how hard he wants it, he doesn’t want to push Will’s boundaries. Tom hasn’t felt this connected to someone the way he feels connected to Will in a long time, and he doesn’t want to ruin it. So he sits where he is and watches Will pour their glasses. 

The room is filled with a golden light, the last of the setting sun basking the room in a beautiful orange-yellow glow. It makes them feel warm and safe, sitting close to each other in the evening sunset. Will’s large hand held the bottle firmly as he poured the brown liquid. He set the glass down, reaching over the coffee table to put the cap back on. This caused his sleeve to slide up slightly, exposing his toned muscles. Tom’s eyes wandered from the tips of Will’s fingers, up his arms, to the curvature of his neck and collarbones. Tom cleared his throat and looked away, fiddling with his thumbs. 

Will handed Tom his glass, and both men laid back on the soft couch. Their knees clicked together, causing Tom to giggle slightly. Will took a small sip of the whisky, coughing slightly as the alcohol burned his throat. Tom did the same, but he choked on it slightly. Will wasn’t much of a drinker, Tom even less. They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments, the only sounds the bustling of the streets and the small noise that emitted from Tom every time the harsh drink met his tongue. 

Will looked over at him silently, lifting his own glass up to his lips. They held eye contact for a brief moment before Will reached behind him to flick on the radio. He fiddled with the knobs until the scratchy sound became the beautiful singing of a woman. Her silky smooth voice flowed through the air, accompanied by a light jazz background. It was a song Tom did not recognize, but one he found himself enjoying. They both bobbed their heads along with the music, continuing to drink. Apparently Will was familiar with the song and sang along in some places, his voice low and raspy. 

Tom found himself enthralled in this moment. He was lost in the deep ebb and flow of the music, lost in Will’s voice. He finished off his drink, cringing slightly as he got a bit too much. Will finished his a few moments later, and poured them both another small amount. 

Tom was tipsy at this point, but he couldn’t tell if Will was. The man looked just the same as he always had. Tom swears he got more handsome, but that was probably the alcohol talking. He had liked Will for a long while, not really able to pinpoint the exact moment. They had just felt a connection, one like Tom had never felt before. Yet he felt guilty. He knew that Will had been married to a woman and had a child. 

So he once again distracted himself by throwing the whisky back. It was a mouthful, and he choked. The sharp liquid was spit back into the glass and Tom turned red with embarrassment. Will let out a loud laugh, choking on his own drink. They spent a moment sputtering before falling into a fit of giggles. They laughed like schoolgirls on a jungle gym. They laughed until tears stung their eyes and their stomachs ached. 

As the laughter died down, they once again made eye contact. Tom sniffed back another laugh, grinning over at Will. 

Suddenly Will was kissing him, holding Tom’s elbows to steady them. A small gasp threatened to leave Tom’s lips, but they were covered by Will’s. It was soft and sweet and short-lived, but the butterflies that filled Tom’s stomach verified the want for this moment. 

He moved his hand to touch Will’s face gently, dragging his fingers down his sharp jawline. They pulled away, breaths uneven. 

The music on the radio switched to a quiet slow jazz song. Will’s fingers were still intertwined with Tom’s, and he pulled them to stand up. The slow instrumental played through the scratchy speakers, and Will’s hand moved to the small of Tom’s back. They swayed back and forth slowly, peacefully, fingers intertwined and chests pressed close. 

A voice interrupted them. 

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Aggie’s timid voice came from the door of her bedroom. Will faltered for a moment and tried to drop their hands, but Aggie was already gazing up at them. She reached over, sliding one of her hands into Tom’s and one of her hands in Will’s. 

“Hey Aggie,” Tom whispered, slightly uneasy about the situation. 

“You can’t go dancing without me, Daddy.” She smiled up at Will. Tom flicked the radio knobs over to more upbeat - probably swing - music. The group danced around the living room and kitchen, spinning in circles and lifting Aggie into the air. They laughed and danced; it was a moment of peace. Tom’s heart swelled as he gazed at Will, the man he held so close to his heart, the man who just kissed him. The alcohol and love made Tom feel like he was floating. 

It was here, in this moment, that Tom felt truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> GAY PEOPLE BROH
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
